The information age has ushered in the necessity for new ways to examine, process, manage, access and control this information. As the basic technologies and equipment evolve to handle these new requirements, there will always be functions that are not properly addressed, either because they are subordinate to a more complex technology and therefore are not evident or because there seems to be some existing adequate way of performing the function.
The Internet and all it entails is the number one driving force behind many of the emerging technologies and products in electronic information. There is a constant race to provide simpler, more comfortable access to this huge phenomenon. One particularly interesting area is "Web-enabled-TVs", which will allow-consumers to "surf the net" from their living room couch through their television.
As the television consumer begins to experience the "Net", it is important to make this new experience as comfortable and easy as possible. There is a need for an appropriate interface for controlling the actions of a TV web user.